


053. Can I Get A Coffee? Black. And A Latte

by JjdoggieS



Series: Prompts, Headcanons, & Requests [53]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Cute, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Prompt Fill, THEY'RE DORKS, Two Shot, Two-Shot, Twoshot, five x vanya - Freeform, fiveya - Freeform, prompt, vanya x five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: I See You In Here At Least Four Times A Day Maybe You Should Get Checked For A Coffee Addiction?Ship: Fiveya
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Prompts, Headcanons, & Requests [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1139648
Comments: 15
Kudos: 149





	1. Can I Get A Coffee? Black. And A Latte

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just post a fiveya coffee shop au like a week ago? Yes.
> 
> Will that stop me from writing another one? Nope.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> note - the 1st chapter's title is very lame because I hadn't planned on adding a 2nd part and now I can't think of another title for this chapter, so...

There was nothing Vanya liked to do more, than simply sit at the window counter, sipping her coffee, her laptop in front of her, absolutely no work getting done on her latest writing project, just watching people passing by the coffee shop. Most days of Vanya’s since finishing college were spent like this. 

Occasionally she’d get enough work done to send a comprehensible manuscript to a few publishers, get rejected, again, and start all over again. But most days, not much more than a sentence or two would make it to the page.

But two weeks ago, something different happened.

As Vanya actually got some work done, nearing her second full page for the day, when someone slid onto the stool next to her’s. Vanya gave whoever it was a quick “Hello.” keeping her eyes on the page, determined not to loose her pace.

She kept working silently, occasionally sneaking peeks at the, handsome, guy sitting next to her between sips of her coffee. After another hour, her coffee nearing empty and halfway down her fourth page, the guy gave her a quick “Bye.” and left without another word.

Vanya took a break from her work, getting another coffee and a sandwich for a late lunch. As she settled back onto her stool, she noticed that the guy had left a napkin on the counter. Vanya grabbed it, and as she moved to throw it away, she noticed there was something written on it ‘Five’. What the hell does that mean?

She tossed away the napkin with the odd word, already fading from her mind as she finished off her lunch and continued working until it neared, ironically enough, 5, before packing away her stuff, cleaning up her space, and heading back to her apartment.

The next day, like the many, many days before, Vanya returned to the coffee shop just after breakfast, getting her daily coffee before launching into her work. Oddly inspired for the second day in a row, cranking out another 2 pages before someone slid onto the stool next to her’s. Again.

Vanya gave a quick “Hello.” again, getting one in return. Sneaking a look over, she noticed it was the same guy as yesterday, only today, he also had his laptop. Not wanting the stranger to think she was weird, Vanya returned to her work, albeit at a much slower pace than before.

The two typed away in silence, taking occasional sips of their coffees, before he asked, “You come here often?”

‘Just about everyday for the past two years.’ Vanya thought as turned a bit to face the guy while she said, “You could say that. How about you?”

“Not until recently.” The guy was giving her some look she couldn’t quite figure out as he said, “Moved here recently, trying out a few spots.”

“Oh,” Vanya said, hearing the playfulness in the guy whose name she still didn’t know’s voice, “and how’s that been working for you?” 

When he didn’t reply nearly instantaneously, Vanya kicked herself for pushing it too far. And just before she could apologize for her socially awkward ass, he said, saving Vanya from further embarrassing herself, “I’m really likin’ this place. Quaint shop. Actually decent coffee. Kind of below the radar. And the view’s not too bad.”

But he hadn’t been looking out the window, rather at her. Okay.

“What’re you drinking?” he asked, nodding to her cup.

“Oh, um,” Vanya stammered, god why was she so awkward, “just a latte. You?” God why couldn’t she think of anything actually interesting to say?

“Don’t worry about it.” he said as he pushed away from his stool. The only reason Vanya knew she hadn’t scared him off just quite yet.

Trying to keep an eye on the mysterious guy’s stuff as she tried to get a little bit more work in for the day, not very successfully, Vanya couldn’t help but wonder who he was. In no time at all, mystery guy returned, holding a coffee in each hand, dropping one next to her nearly empty cup and the other next to his own. “Thanks.” she told him, “But you really did have to do that.”

As Vanya took a quick sip, finishing off her first coffee, he told her, “My father may have been an asshole,-” weird but, okay, “-but he at least taught me to always buy a pretty girl a drink.” which totally did not make Vanya choke on what little coffee was still in her throat.

The guy packed up his stuff again, trashing their empty coffee cups, and moved to leave with another short “Bye.” and a smile on his face.

“Wait,” Vanya called, stopping the guy, “Five. What does that mean?”

The guy waited for a moment before saying, “My name.”

“Your name?” Vanya repeated, “That’s your name? Five?”

The guy, Five, nodded, smug grin plastered on his face, “Can I get yours?” 

How was this dude so smooth? “Vanya.” she told him before he left with the ring of the coffee shop’s bell.

Vanya didn’t see Five again for two days. Seriously contemplating the possibility that she had in fact scared him off, causing him to never return to that coffee shop again in fear of running into her again, and likely messing with her by telling her his name was Five.

“Vanya.” a voice, his voice, called from behind her, and as she turned in her seat to look at him, she could see that once again he was holding two coffees; taking her’s from him with a quick “Thanks.” as he settled into what she now referred to as ‘Five’s seat’ he teasingly asked, “You miss me?”

She looked him in the eye, laughing as she teased him, “Your ugly mug? Not at all.”

Five rolled his eyes at her response and as he settled into his seat, instead of pulling out his laptop today like he had before, he pulled out a calculator, a pen, and a notebook with pages of equations Vanya couldn’t hope to begin deciphering.

“No computer today?” Vanya asked, taking another sip at her latte. A bit surprised that he’d remembered her go to order.

“Not today.” Five said, “Gotta get some calculations for my research done.”

Vanya raised an eyebrow at him, asking him in rapid succession,“Research? And what is this research? Anything interesting? Is it for NASA? The CIA? The FBI?”

Five, thankfully, laughed at her teasing questions, but did tell her, “Nothing too fascinating. Just some equations for the theoretical possibility of hypothetical warping of time and space.”

“Huh?” Vanya asked him, because what the fuck just cam out of his mouth?

“Time travel.” Five simplified before asking, “What about you? What’re you working on?”

Vanya gave him a shrug, telling him, “Just some stupid writing thing.”

He scoffed, rolling his eyes again, “I’m sure it’s not stupid. I told you what mine was about, so now you tell me what yours is about.” Vanya tried to explain the plot of the book she was working on, a medieval fantasy that her, hopeful, publishers wanted for the children’s demographic, barely keeping her discontent with the book out of her voice. 

But apparently she didn’t do a well enough job because Five asked her, “And you hate it?”

“Yep.” Vanya told him, “But it’s what they want, and it’s my job to give it to them.”

“Fuck them.” Five said, “Write whatever the fuck you want.”

Although she appreciated his support, Vanya told him, “I’ve tried that. Countless times, and they always reject it.”

Five didn’t reply, looking quite angry before turning towards his work and began frantically scribbling, muttering various things Vanya couldn’t quite hear to himself. After a few moments of Five muttering himself, Vanya took that as an obvious sign that their conversation was finished and returned to her work as well.

What felt like 10 minutes later, Vanya took a finishing sip of her latte as she looked at the clock on her computer, only to realize it had been nearly 2 hours. Vanya slipped off her stool, tossing her empty cup before moving to the shop’s counter and ordering another latte for herself, and a black coffee for Five; partially because he had gotten her a coffee early, and partially because he still hadn’t told her what he liked so, black coffee.

As Vanya waited for the coffees, she glanced back towards where Five was, last she knew, still grumbling to himself. But when she looked over, rather than still working through his equations like she’d been expecting, Vanaya found Five seeming to be watching her. A little weird, but, whatever.

In short time, the coffees were ready and Vanya collected them, carrying them back to their counter and dropping them by their stuff. Five muttered a quick “Thanks.” as he lifted the cup to his lips, eyes not leaving her’s as he sipped. 

Five had a surprised look as he sipped, he gave Vanya a measuring look as he asked, “Why’d you get me black coffee?”

“Well,” Vanya said, finishing her sip of her own coffee, “you still haven’t told me what you actually like, and I wanted to repay you for the coffee earlier.” Five kept giving her his measuring look, prompting her to ask with a nervous laugh, “What?”

“Black coffee.” Five repeated, which did not help Vanya’s confusion.

Vanya, tactfully, asked him, “What the fuck does that mean?”

“My order.” Five said, Vanya now noticed all his stuff was packed away, Five himself was pushing off his stool, “Black coffee.”

As Five started to move toward the door, coffee in hand, his bag over his shoulder, Vanya called after him, “See you tomorrow?”

“I’ve got a meeting tomorrow.” Five said, “And the day after, but if you’ll be here then-”

“Which I will.” Vanya told him teasingly, having a fairly good feeling where this was going.

Five finished with a smirk, “Then I will see you in two days.” And with that, Five slipped out of the small shop, walking the opposite direction of the window Vanya was sat by.

True to his word, two days later, nearly a week after their first meeting, Five was back. And for once, Five was sitting at their counter, already working, coffees waiting on the countertop, when Vanya arrived to the shop.

“Hey,” Vanya said as she slid onto her stool, “you’re back.”

“As promised.” Five replied, a smirk Vanya was quickly becoming quite familiar with present on his face.

Vanya asked Five, “So how were you meetings Mr. Business Man?” as she took her laptop and took a sip of her coffee.

“It wasn’t a business meeting.” Five replied, rolling his eyes. Vanya gave him look and motioned for him to continue, which he did with an annoyed yet amused sigh, “It was for a grant, for my research.”

“Your time travel research?” Vanya asked, remembering the equations he’d been working on a few days ago. Five nodded, taking a sip of his own coffee, followed by Vanya asking him, “And, how’d it go?”

Five shrugged, trying to act nonchalant, but Vanya could tell he was proud of himself, “Pretty good. I’ve got another one next week. It’s between me and this other jackass, Henry Larkins or some shit.”

“Harold Jenkins?” Vanya asked, really hoping it wasn’t him. 

But the surprised look Five gave her told her that it was in fact Harold Jenkins. “How’d you know that?” he asked her, teasing her again, “Have you been following me or something?”

“No, not at all.” Vanya said, “He’s my ex, real asshole. Kick his ass.”

Five smirked and told her, “No problem.”

The two barely got any work done all day, talking about anything that came to mind. When Vanya realized it was nearing 6, she told Five that she had to go, because if she canceled her dinner plans with Allison again, her best friend might not let her live another day. “You know,” Vanya said as she and Five cleaned up their spaces, “I could help you with your proposal. If you’re willing to accept any help.”

Rather than give her yet another measuring look at that like she’d expected from him, Five simply said, “Sure. Got anything tomorrow night?”

“Nope.” Vanya answered.

Five took a pen out of his bag and scribbled something quickly onto a napkin before handing it to her. “We’ll discuss this more later. See you tomorrow Vanya.”

“Bye Five.” Vanya said as she left, waving at Five through the window as she passed by. And he, begrudgingly, waved back.

As she walked back to her apartment, Vanya looked at the napkin Five had given her, finding ten numbers scribbled out. Five’s phone number. Interesting.

After Vanya returned to her apartment, between getting changed into something Allison would find acceptable and wouldn’t show her best friend that she hadn’t been sitting around all day and leaving to meet Allison, Vanya sent a text to Five, ‘Hey, it’s Vanya’

In a few seconds Five sent back, ‘Hey’ and another few seconds after that another text came through, ‘Do you want to work at my place tomorrow?’

‘On the proposal?’ Vanya sent back.

Vanya could practically feel the eye roll of Five’s attached to, ‘Yes’ then adding, ‘Let’s meet for coffee, like normal’ and ‘Then once you’re done with your work we can go back to my place’

‘Like a date?’ Vanya texted him, not quite sure what she was hoping his reply would be.

But was pleasantly surprised when he replied ‘Sure. If you want’

‘I’ve got to go, but looking forward to our date tomorrow’ Vanya texted back, adding a ‘😘’ for good measure.

And Vanya definitely laughed at Five’s reply, ‘Don’t make it weird’

She typed back ‘No promises’ before slipping her phone into purse and leaving to meet Allison, but all Vanya could think about was her ‘date’ with Five tomorrow. And wondering, why she was so excited about it? It’s just Five.


	2. Oh My God We're Back Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait, what happened to their date? Or 'date'?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular demand, shoutout to Anongirl, Death_to_Yoyos, sunchime, and Kiragualoca for the lovely comments and pushes, as well as to those who've left kudos, to get a part 2. I hadn't planned on making a 2nd part, but here we are. I am a pushover. 
> 
> Enjoy!

To say Vanya was, surprisingly, a bit anxious for her ‘date’ with Five was an understatement. Which was weird because it wasn’t even a date. Right? Five was just messing with her. So why is she so nervous?

Vanya tried to forget about her nerves, making sure she had all of her stuff together, double checking that she looked good in the mirror, before heading to the coffee shop to meet Five. 

On her walk to the shop, Vanya kept thinking to herself _‘He’s just Five. It’s just Five. Why are you being so weird Vanya? It’s just Five.’_ over and over again in her head. And once again when she arrived, Five was waiting for her just outside, holding to paper cups of coffee. “Hey.” Vanya said as she approached him, taking the offered paper cup from Five’s hand.

“Hey. How much work do you to get done today?” Five asked, taking a sip of his coffee before adding, “Because I am going to need all the help I can get, from you.”

Vanya thought it over for about 2 seconds before telling him, “Fuck that. We can just work on your proposal. If you want.”

Honestly, she expected Five to think about it for a bit longer than he did. Instead he nearly instantly said “Sure. Follow me.” and started walking the opposite direction that Vanya had just come from. Vanya quickly followed and soon after catching up with Five as he, presumably, led her back to his place. It was a really quick walk, only five minutes at most, ironically, to arrive at Five’s apartment.

Unsurprisingly, as Vanya entered Five’s apartment, she noted how immaculate and orderly his place was. Definitely minimalistic. Aside from the various mugs scattered around the kitchen sink, nothing in Five’s apartment looked to be out of place, whereas Vanya’s regularly looked as if a tornado had just ripped through it. And that definitely didn’t make Vanya self-conscious about her apartment, or her cleanliness.

“Make yourself comfortable,” Five said, waving her towards his living room, “I’ve just got to grab my research from my office.” then walked off to another area of his apartment, which seemed to be growing by the second.

Vanya settled onto the pristinely white couch that was sat in the midst of the living room. As she looked around the room, Vanya noticed a lack of any personality in the space, no pictures, hardly anything not gray-scaled, and everything looked pretty much brand new. Five had told he’d just moved in, but that was nearly two weeks ago. Odd.

In no time at all, Five returned to Vanya, a crate of papers, files, and lots of equations in his hands. He wordlessly began spreading various files filled with papers onto the glass coffee table that was just in front of the couch Vanya was sitting on.

The two quickly launched into going over Five’s research and creating an outline for his proposal, Vanya gave him various tips and ideas for his proposal. And having basically no idea what he was talking about when they started helped Five review the critical parts and leave out the insignificant ones.

Once Five was happy with the outline, and Vanya organized his papers from most to least relevant for his proposal, Vanya looked at her phone only to realize they’d spent the whole day working on Five’s proposal. It was almost 8 o’clock already. 

Vanya started wondering what she, or they, should do for dinner. She’d need to talk to Five about doing anything together. And Five seemed to be thinking the same thing as he asked her, “Do you want to do something for dinner?”

“Like, together?” Vanya asked, realizing how stupid she sounded as soon as the words passed her lips.

Five laughed, not rolling his eyes for once, and replied, “Yes, together. Unless you’ve got other plans?” He was giving her an out. They both knew it. But it wasn’t one she wanted to take.

In the short time she’s known Five, Vanya’s hardly ever felt this close to someone. And she didn’t want to cut any of that time short. Instead she suggested, “How about pizza?”

And forty minutes later, Five and Vanya were sat at Five’s small kitchen table, picking at the remnants of their pizza as Vanya told Five some of the stupid shit Harold had done while they were dating. And totally told Five not to use it to rattle Harold right before his proposal. Vanya totally wasn’t still mad at him. Not at all.

Once their dinner was finished, Vanya moved back to the couch while Five put on a pot of coffee, and when the pot finished brewing he brought two mugs over to the couch, handing one to Vanya. “When is your proposal?” Vanya asked him, followed by taking a sip of the coffee.

“In about a week.” Five answered smoothly, like he wasn’t in a huge time crunch.

While Vanya just about choked on her coffee. “What do you mean a week?” Vanya asked him, “Why the hell would you wait so long?”

Five, seemingly quite out of character, answered in a murmur, “I’ve been a bit distracted lately.”

“How so?” Vanya asked him softly, wanting Five to tell her.

She noticed Five glace at her briefly before dropping his gaze to the floor as he said, “I’ve met someone.”

Oh. Five found someone. Vanya dropped her eyes to the floor. And by the sounds of it, they were someone really special to him. So why did she feel so weird about? It’s not like Vanya liked Five or anything. Not at all.

“And, and who is she? Or he?” well, this was going to shit, god why did she start talking? Abort. Abort.

Five’s voice called, “Vanya.” pulling her from her thoughts. Vanya looked back over at Five just as he leaned towards her and pressed a quick kiss to her lips as she tried to comprehend what the fuck just happened. As soon as Five pulled back, he started sputtering out half-thought apologizes, which Vanya quickly in turn silenced him with her own quick kiss.

One kiss quickly became two, then three, to Five lifting Vanya off the couch, Vanya wrapping her arms and legs around Five as he carried her from his living room to his bed. Five pulled his shirt and pants off just as fast as Vanya slipped off her own skirt and shirt.

As soon as all their clothes were removed, Five hovering over Vanya, who was lying on his bed, he paused and asked, “Are we going too fast?”

“Probably.” Vanya replied with a short shrug.

“Are we gonna reget this?”

“No.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I didn't really follow the prompt. Again. Oh well!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> edit (8/11): you didn't hear this from me, but, there may or may not be a certain date being added soon. shhh.


End file.
